Heretofore, a driving support device has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-148917) in which driving tendencies of a driver are parameterized, compared with the driving tendency parameters of (a) fellow vehicle occupant(s) during driving, and reported to the driver. Thus, the driving tendencies of the driver can be brought closer to those of the fellow vehicle occupant, leading to driving conditions that are comfortable for the fellow vehicle occupant. An object of this driving support device is to prompt changes in behavior of the driver by estimating parameters that encapsulate characteristics of the driver's driving operations from sensor information and reporting the estimated values to the driver.
A safe driving support device is known (JP-A No. 2009-262702) that expresses states of a driver driving a moving object as driving operations, senses an external environment and extracts characteristic quantities to identify environmental risks from the characteristic quantities, and, by associating the driving operations with the environmental risks, enables learning by a stochastic phase-switching model. After the learning, this safe driving support device inputs current driving operations and external environment characteristic quantities to the stochastic switching model. When environmental risks are high but driving operations are those that would be expected when risks are low, the safe driving support device determines that the driving operations are dangerous and generates driving support.